Dinosaur Trouble
by DWmanga
Summary: Schezo and three friends are going to capture 3 dinosaurs in USA! Will they succeed? (Note that the narrator is Schezo himself)
1. Chapter 1

Dinosaur Trouble

Chapter 1: To Finger Lakes National Forest!

I woke up as my phone's ringing. I tidied up my messy silver hair and picked up the phone. It was Satan.

"God morgon, Schezo," said Satan.

"Morning, Mr. photographer. What did you just said?" I asked.

"Hehe. ' God morgon' means 'Good Morning' Swedish, my home language. I'm a Swedish, you know." Satan giggled.

" Ok. Any adventures today?" I asked.

"Yep. We need to capture a Tyrannosaurus and 2 Dilophosaurii in Finger Lakes National Forest," explained Satan.

" Capture Dinosaurs? They should be extinct!" I cried.

" Well, last Sunday's newspaper reported that a Tyrannosaurus created chaos in Albany city and killed 4 police and 2 lawyers. They it chased 2 Dilophosaurii. According to Ringo's research, these 3 beasts are currently in the Finger Lakes National Forest."

"Ok. Meet me at the Crystal Cave. We'll go there by Spade Air," I explained.

After I put down the phone. I said to myself: To Finger Lakes National Forest!"


	2. Chapter 2: Team Introdution

Chapter 2: Team Introdution

My name is Schezo Wegey. Puyo Fans know I'm a dark wizard, and a "pervert". But this time, I won't use any magic or desire anyone's powers, but to capture creatures that are dangerous to people, like the Kraken. From tomorrow on, I'll start my job as a explorer and writer, as I need to write a book after each adventure.

I have 3 teammates. One of these is the villain, Satan. But here, he is my loyal assistant and photographer. He take pictures of the creatures, their habitats and how we capture them. He is also responsible for taking us to safe places if we're in danger, as he got the fastest legs in our team.

Then there's the nurse, Amitie. Her sweet, kind nature is very suitable for first-aid. She would carry a large first-aid-kit in case anyone is injured or fainted. She would also bring a tranquilizer gun to anesthetize the creatures.

The last one is Ringo Andou. She is the biologist, mainly Zoology, Marine Biology and Paleontology. She provides information about the creatures. She would bring along an encyclopedia and a notebook(computer) with her. Though she is a bit cheeky, she is smart and sweet.

During the adventure, our transportation is the Spade Air, my plane. It is cobalt plane with navy spade patterns on it. The "wings" are also navy.


	3. Chapter 3: One beast captured

Chapter 3: One beast captured

After several hours, we arrived in the forest.

" What kind of dinosaur will we capture?" asked Amitie.

" A Tyrannosaurus and 2 Dilophosaurii…Oh, my notebook computer said that one Dilophosaurus is behind that tree!" said Ringo , pointing to a tree.

The dilophosaurus saw my gang. It ran out of the tree and tried to pin me down, but Amitie took her gun and anesthetized the dilophosaurus. Satan then took a photo of it.

"Phew…I almost become it's prey. Thanks a lot, Amitie,"I said, wiping the sweat off with my hand. My silver hair and my bandana were very wet.

Amitie smiled. Then a helicopter arrived and put the anesthetized into a cage. Then the cage is put into the helicopter. The cage is then put into the helicopter.

"If you capture any dinosaur, come here! I won't leave until you get all the dinosaurs!" said Valentina, my cousin and the owner of the helicopter. Then she turned to her younger brother, Jet. " We must prepare the tranquilizer gun in case the dilophosaurus woke up." " Yes, sis!" replied Jet.

We continued on our adventure . " Like Arle said, this place is suitable for camping." said Satan, taking a deep breath.

" Yeah, By the way, who wants s'mores for tonight's dessert?" asked Ringo, as she and I put up the tent.

" We do!" said the rest of the gang, putting their hands up, smiling.

At night we enjoyed our dinner very much as we had one of the dinosaurs caught. Then we went into their sweet dreams, but we did not notice that there's a beast waiting for us…


	4. Chapter 4: The Rex! Run for your lives!

Chapter 4: The Rex! Run for your lives!

While we were having our sweet dreams, a noise woke us. It was a sniffing sound. Me and Ringo looked out of the tent. We could not believe what we saw!

It's a Tyrannosaurus with a greenish-grey body!

" For god's sake! The Rex seemed to be finding food!" I whispered.

" That's the Tyrannosaurus, commonly known as Rex," whispered Ringo, shivering as if she was scared.

" Better pack up and leave this area. We'll be doomed if it discover us," I whispered. I know if it discovered us, we'll be in trouble.

We started packing our things and close up the tent quietly. Even we tried not to make any noise, we're still get ourselves into trouble-the Rex discovered us and started to ran toward us with powerful roars!

" Yikes!" screamed Satan. " Run for our lives!" screamed Amitie.

All of us started to run. The Rex followed us. His foot may look clumsy. However, it turned out to be quick, just like Satan's!

" This monster's challenging me!" cried Satan, running with his hands holding Ringo and me. Ringo's right hand held Amitie's.

"There's a tree! Everyone! Climb on it!" I cried. Then all of us climbed on the tree.

The Tyrannosaurus could not see us as the tree contains a lot of leaves and we ere all wearing green. It gave up and went back.

" I should have anesthetize it," sighed Amitie, lowering her head. Her face was full of guilt.

' That's alright." I said gently as I don't think this was Amitie's fault. " All we had to do is to wait until the sunrise," said Ringo, looking up to the sky.


	5. Chapter 5: Another beast captured

Chapter 5: Another beast captured

The next morning, we climbed down the tree and continued to walk.

" We almost got eaten by that Rex. Phew!" said Satan as he was relieved that we were all safe.

" This is the most adventurous experience ever, much more adventurous than the Puyo Flooding Incident happened 4 years ago," said Ringo.

We all agreed with what Ringo said. Capturing 3 dinosaurs is much more dangerous than being flooded in Puyo by Ecolo.

"Anyway, I'm sure Ecolo would scream if he knows what we've been doing. He is scare of dinosaurs, you know," said Amitie.

Suddenly, there's a roaring sound. Though it was not as loud as the Rex's, it was clear and scary.

"Don't tell me it's the…" before I could finish my sentence, a Dilophosaurus leeped out from a bush. It roared and started to chase us like the Tyrannosaurus did last night.

"Eek! This monster will spit poisoning liquid! Run faster!" screamed Amitie.

"This only happens in the movie _Jurassic Park_! Real Dilophosaurii won't do this!" Ringo explained in a high-pitched voice.

Soon, we escaped to the sleeping Rex. We had nowhere to go, and the Dilophosaurus had already caught up to us. It leaped and tried to pin Amitie down, but this time it was not Amitie who make it unconscious. Before it could land onto Amitie, Satan gave it a kick and it crashed onto a large, hard rock and became unconscious.

" Way to go! Satan!" I said as I gave him a hand five. After Satan took a photo of it, we brought it to the helicopter, which was not far away. 


	6. Chapter 6: The plan

Chapter 6: The plan

There was one more dinosaur to capture-the Rex. It was a difficult job to capture it as it was fierce, quick and gigantic.

"Everyone. I have a plan." I said to my teammates.

"What is it?" asked Ringo.

I took out my mind-map and explained:

"First, Ringo went to the Rex's nest and scream to wake it up. Better go with Satan in order to escape safely. Second, You two need to lead it to here. Not so close to the helicopter. Finally, Amitie, you need to anesthetize it. Shoot when the Rex came to this point," I said as I drew an "X" on the ground. The "X" is about 9m far from the helicopter.

"Understand?" I asked.

"Understand!" Everyone said.


	7. Chapter 7: The end of the adventure

Chapter 7: The end of the adventure

The plan was successful. We do capture the Rex and put it into the helicopter. But there are some little errors:

First, Satan fell down when he and Ringo were escaping. His arm was scratched by the Rex's teeth. Luckily, his wound was not serious and can be cleaned by diluted disinfectant.

Second, the Rex was so fast that Amitie could not fire her gun on time. When the Rex was collapsing, it crashed onto a tree and the tree collapsed as well. The tree almost crashed Valentina's helicopter.

"…what a large dinosaur…" said Valentina with her mouth opened wide as the tree almost crash onto her helicopter.

"Need a ride, cousin?" asked Jet.

"No, thanks. I've got my Spade Air. I'll go back to Primp Town by it." I answered. I must record what happened in these two days. I need to write a book about it, according to my boss.


End file.
